


火

by Garious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, a doomsday story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 写在AO3离开我们的这天。
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	火

*  
这里不再有火。

他在一个夜晚拨通那个人的手机。屏幕贴着鬓角，幽光在黑暗中从他的眼角边缘漏进来。这毫无必要，他对自己说。他拨弦的食指在桌上敲击，无温度的玻璃屏渐渐有了温度。短暂的沉默后，他听见拨号声第五次传来。等待像是绞刑前一刻因失重而松开的绳，在下一次嘟声前又将他的脖颈勒紧。直到最后窒息。

“这毫无必要，侦探。现在你又想逼自己说什么？”

在他挂掉电话时，最后一位当事人正准备按响221B的门铃。

*  
那个女人走进屋子时，整条贝克街的灯都暗着。这场大停电已经持续了半个小时，并且很有可能将继续下去。夏洛克·福尔摩斯坐在单人沙发上。他其实很早就听见了脚步声，但没有睁开眼。直到艾琳·艾德勒在他面前停下。他合十的双手放松下来，搭在沙发的扶手上。  
“没有人应门，我就自己进来了。”  
“你带来了什么？”他问道。  
她放下一瓶酒和一束花，没有应答。然后像女主人一样去厨房拿了两只高脚杯。“蜡烛？”这可能是问句，可能不是。福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，表示自己并不熟悉这屋子里的东西。但女人还是找到了蜡烛。她将烛台放在餐桌上，拿着杯子向福尔摩斯走来。“有什么新的侦探故事可以分享？”她问，背后的光里影子在摇曳。  
也许是火，也许是夏天的缘故，福尔摩斯感觉有些冒汗，于是解开衬衫领口的纽扣。而从窗户透进来的凉意证明那不过是借口。  
“如果你不介意，我可以再讲一遍《恶魔之足》。其他的恐怕难以取悦你了。”  
“我不是非要听睡前故事的孩子。”她说。  
他们在沉默中对坐。当警报声拉响时，蜡烛已经融化三分之一。  
“我们已经喝的够多了。”  
“你是指‘我’已经喝的够多了？”她指出，“你才刚喝了一口。”  
“我不希望最后的夜晚在酒精中度过，这样就失去了末日的全部意义。”  
她眯起眼。“确实。——那么，晚餐？”  
“厨房你已经去过了。”侦探做了一个“请”的手势。女人轻笑起来。

这时，伦敦的警报停止了，并且再也不会有下一次拉响的时候。

女人打开冰箱，腐肉和铁锈的味道在屋子里弥漫开来——他终于想起自己的冰箱里有什么，继而意识到自己可能搞砸了这一夜的百分之十七。  
“哦，福尔摩斯先生。”她懒懒地感慨，“或许你在末日的夜晚有食人的胃口？”  
“你高估了我的品味。”他从沙发上跳起来，在她扒拉那几只黑色塑料袋时，上前替她合上了冰箱门。“或许我们不适合晚餐。”

“没错。忘记晚餐的事儿吧，我们进入正题。”

她颈侧的花香调在他呼吸间散开。酒精开始发挥作用。

*  
这里不再有火。  
它的近义词是欲望，灼人的痛与伤口结痂时的痒。

他在浴室里听见水声。不，不是来自他断断续续的花洒或管道。  
泰晤士河涌入贝克街，被淹没的街道像是被搬到海边。浪拍在门窗上，涌入半地下室。风开始喧哗起来。

福尔摩斯用毛巾揉了揉自己湿漉漉的卷发，穿上睡袍。女人正在摆弄华生留下的老式唱片机，他没有听过的香颂与水声和风声一起，在屋里回响。如果这不是末日，他突然想，会比现在更好吗？

“为什么不上船？”她的手指敲打着书柜的边沿，身后的窗已被合拢，玻璃在风中摇摇欲坠。他注意到自己夹在书中的船票被找出，被放在书面上。  
他等到女人问出这个他最不愿听到的问题，内心竟有一丝得意。  
“——是出于你一贯的嬉皮士精神吗？”但她总有办法让他感到自作多情。  
“他们声称，”他是指大英政府，“方舟是为了拯救人性。但我并不认为这六千零八十四人可以代表人性。被拯救的人恰恰没有人性。”

下楼的台阶已经被水淹没。他从水中捞起哈德森太太落下的读物，浸透的纸面上沾着一些水藻，随着书页淌下的水滴在他的脚上和身上。也许他在此刻真正与世界相连了。这一滴水是贝克街221B的一部分，也是泰晤士河的一部分，是北海、大西洋的一部分，并随着洋流或风，随着蒸发，变成恒河乃至喜马拉雅山的一部分。

末日只是人类的末日。地球将在此后蓬勃，并且生生不息。

“你知道我为什么喜欢侦探故事吗？”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“我们生活的世界就像这样一个等待拼凑的故事。但现实中纯理性的推理有时不一定得出事实。只有侦探故事才会理想化地把一切都往预设的结局上靠拢。”  
“你意有所指。”  
“福尔摩斯先生。”她叹气，从睡袍的口袋里拿出侦探的手机，“你与你最好的朋友告别，不为人知的最后一个电话却拨给了我。可你是否想过，如果我上了那艘船呢？”  
“‘想’？你我与那艘船不过四种可能性：你我都上了船，你我都没有上船，一人上船一人没上船。剩下就是纯粹的博弈论问题了。”  
“但我猜，你的最优解是你我都没有上船，次优解是我一人上船。”她笑着总结，“所以这个‘博弈’根本与我无关。我只是一个影响结果的变量罢了。”  
“而这是一个‘侦探故事’。”他绕回最初的话题。侦探故事的戏剧性依赖于巧合，他不否认，这确实是个可悲的浪漫因素。“我猜你的最优解是你我都上船，次优解是你一人上船。但这些都不是重点……”  
“所以？你想表达你其实不在乎博弈论的玩法，而我又为你牺牲了太多？”  
“不。重点是我猜到‘你猜到我的策略’。”  
“但你怎么敢确定？”  
“这就涉及到一些‘浪漫’因素。”  
他在亲口说出这个词时，还是没能掩饰自己的嫌恶——但这多少是出于生理原因，并无恶意，他想对方应该能理解。  
“‘侦探故事’。”她嘀咕着，摇了摇头。  
此时，最后一支蜡烛也已经燃烧殆尽了。这里不再有火。  
“我开始庆幸自己没有收下汤米的船票。他确实应该带着妻子上去。”  
“我不确定我愿意听这些。”他皱起眉，“你对待我的时候也像对待客户一样吗？”  
“当然。准确来说，我对待每一个客户都像对待爱人。”  
“我对待每一个客户都像对待死人。”他冷冰冰地回答，“该死的服务业。”

他们最后一次玩笑，在音乐声里跳了最后一支舞。

*  
当夏洛克·福尔摩斯在沙发上醒来时，水已经浸没他的脚踝并停在那里。他看见艾琳·艾德勒站在窗边。窗户开着，外面风平浪静，水波反射下的阳光有些刺眼。她在尝试用透镜点燃纸张，但他怀疑那不会成功。

他起身把昨夜的玫瑰插进瓶中，倒上一点糖水，这样它们至少能再鲜艳四天。


End file.
